1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to tile roof construction and more particularly to a tile roof construction employing a continuous metal strip and intermitting tile-retaining connector pieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Concrete and clay tiles have been used as a roof covering dating back to ancient Grecian times. A tile roof is fireproof, weatherproof, and an excellent insulating medium and, when laid properly, will last indefinitely. Properly installed, a tile roof can last a lifetime without breaking loose during high winds or earthquakes while, at the same time, protecting the waterproof membrane underneath. Today, roofing tiles come in a variety of shapes and sizes and are manufactured from either traditional clay or concrete.
Modern conditions have caused tile manufacturers, public safety commissions, building departments, as well as architects and engineers to demand greater security in roof tile installations, as well as in all phases of the building arts which affect public safety. Thus, it has proved desirable to securely fasten each roofing tile to the roof deck. Any such fastening system must take into account the considerable weight and varying dimensions of roofing tiles. One piece of clay or concrete roofing tile weighs between 5 and 10 pounds per tile. Each tile type is different and tile dimensions often vary from manufacturer to manufacturer.
Modern tile fastening systems typically employ tie wire networks for attaching the tile to the roof. The tie wire is conventionally 0.062-inch-diameter soft temper tie wire. One such system has employed a sheared extruded metal strip providing fastening loops of a semicircular section and profile oriented such that the axes of the loops are parallel to one another and perpendicular to the length of the strip. Tiles are tied to the loops by such wire which must be soft temper tie wire, which is manually twisted several times during installation. For extra holding power, so-called Wind Locks and/or Hurricane Clips have been used in conjunction with the fastening system. Despite advantages of such systems, installation is still relatively complex and expensive.